


衣香鬓影

by Cubilose



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 2





	衣香鬓影

我没瞧不起他，这是我首先要说清楚的。我们这个圈子的人谁还没走过这条路啊？只不过我们用前面，他用后面。

我在更衣间帮他换衣服，可能因为我是华裔，加上人又热情，他就多跟我说了几句话。  
那是七个小时前，我现在抱着他，努力回想当时的情景。  
逼仄的更衣室里，他靠在墙角轻轻揉他的胸，说昨天他拍了一天的动作戏，累得要命，然后问我能不能帮他穿衣服。  
我答应了，然后帮他脱衣服。肌肉匀称，但更瞩目的是那种白皙，很滋润的那种白，我当时就知道经理人的八卦很准，这么好的身体，就算不自己卖出去，也迟早被逼着奸透。他胸也大，有几点青紫的痕迹，他说是拍戏时候磕碰了，但我觉得那明显是指痕。  
我尽可能不多看他随着呼吸颤颤巍巍的胸部，专心帮他贴乳贴。  
但是他不专心，他故意乱动，用乳头蹭我的手指，还懒洋洋地笑。他总这样，导致我弄得不顺利，贴完的时候，他的乳头已经硬硬凸出。  
我摸他的腰时候他又喊痒，导致我费了很大力气才把上衣整理好，这个时候我才明白那件皮夹克的必要性，否则以这个诱人的腰臀曲线，他大概和南美洲的站街女没什么区别，容易引导年轻男性无法自持。  
那裤子确实挺难穿的，他穿上之后马上就把它又褪到了大腿，说磨得很，然后指着自己的腿根，说都磨红了。  
直到我们走出更衣室时候，他还用手不停摸着私处，我忍不住说：“你这样，别人还以为我对你怎么样了。”  
他就回过头，意味不明地笑着问我，难道我没对他怎么样吗。  
真迷人。

“实在受不了就脱了吧。”我听见总监和他说，“大家都是家人嘛，没关系的。”  
色胚。  
我看见总监和经理人不由分说地去脱他裤子，一开始他挣扎了几下，后来就搂着总监的头，顺从地让自己下半身赤裸着了。  
虽然大家继续用餐，但眼神明显已经离开了桌上的菜肴，转而向桌下的风景飘。  
我第一次感觉，这群外国男人的蓝眼睛这么险恶，不知道是谁先抱怨那酒难喝的，反正最后，他们打算在邓伦穴里塞个跳蛋，取一点好喝的软饮。  
邓伦被抱上长桌，分开双腿，一个年轻的意大利男人用灵活的手指插入邓伦微微湿润的后穴，抠抠挖挖半天，我看着邓伦一点点倒在他怀里，两腮绯红地喘息着，一只手柔若无骨地攀上男人的西装袖扣，另一只手抓紧了桌沿。  
那男人的手指很长，而且最后甚至伸了四根，一个劲地往里抓揉，甚至有点按摩肠壁的嫌疑，我就看着邓伦的腰扭来扭去，他露出来的一部分小腹完全透着情欲的粉色。然后男人忽然把手退了出来，四指全都亮晶晶的，桌布也湿了一片。  
跳蛋被塞进去，男人们轮流抱着他，撑着他的上身，然后让邓伦坐在桌沿，后穴的汁水恰好滴出来，滴到一盏盏高脚杯里。淫汁一滴也没浪费地被喝光，男人们称赞东方美人的滋味就是细腻甜美，丝毫没有欧洲女人的腥膻气。  
邓伦在男人们的怀里颤抖，他的表情从轻微的欢愉渐渐到痛苦，大概是喷水也会疼吧，我不知道。  
总监最先解开裤子拉链，往被喝空的高脚杯里射了大半杯精液，他示意别人把邓伦翻过来，方便他从大开的肛口往里面倒精液。邓伦被压着肩膀跪在座椅上，两腿分向两边，上身趴伏，他可能挺难受的，因为我一直看他在击打自己的肚子。跳蛋隔着肚皮剧烈颤动。  
精液一杯杯倒进去，后来我听见他们说满了，就干脆直接捅进阴茎往里射，难免有些白液淋在邓伦红肿的大腿根上，他就一阵颤抖，几乎跪不稳。  
酒会的每个人都起码射了一次，邓伦的小腹垂出一个圆润的弧度，然后又有人往他穴里塞了个假阳具堵住，才把他扶起来坐着。  
邓伦脸色很不好，嘴唇也很苍白，他求着坐在身边的男人先把跳蛋弄出来，他好难受，深得他有点害怕。  
但是总监没说什么，端详了他一下，然后拽过皮夹克的拉链，试图把它拉起来。  
那种夹克本来也不是为了拉上拉链而设计的，虽然邓伦腰很细，但现在他肚子里精液太多了，总监只能让他吸腹。  
邓伦说不出话，试着提一口气，马上就被体内跳蛋的震荡打碎，一边呻吟一边在他穴里的按摩棒上蹭，可是没办法，总监趁着他吸气的一瞬间就拉上了那道拉链。  
腰身立刻被收得曼妙如初，但是邓伦干呕了一下，大腿下意识夹紧，捂着小腹乱踢小腿，脸上一阵红一阵白地低喘了一会儿，他的阴茎就竖起来，慢慢尿了。  
那群男人特别激动，甚至有的人去舔邓伦的尿孔，他很快又出了一股精。

邓伦浑身瘫软，被我拔出了假阳具，我扶着他站了一会儿，那颗跳蛋才自己滑出来——他实在夹不住了，那根按摩棒的尺寸实在不能说是常规，即使是在欧美，也算是很野性的选择。  
他现在已经一丝不挂了，被我放在床上，垫了个毛巾去吸他后穴流出的精液，我只负责把臂膀借给他靠着——虽然没有人为我作证，但是我发誓，是他自己念叨着我身上好暖和，主动靠过来，并且投怀送抱的。  
我摸着他鼓鼓的小腹，嘴里含着他的乳头，百无聊赖地等待他的肚子给我的精液腾出点地方来。


End file.
